


ball boybaybe

by arxichu



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxichu/pseuds/arxichu
Summary: a beautiful baby boy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

rantaro was whole ass sitting down next to his collection of 275 designer balls they come in like wood, metal, and plastic cause he's just so fucking quirky like that anyway he was sitting next to his shelves that held them all his gigantic ass was just too phat when he sat down and so one of the medium-sized wood balls fell on his head he passes out from the sure amount of F OR C E the ball had on him and he woke up just so horny just incredibly horny he had to shove all the balls in his ass he started with the wood smaller ones and ended with the huge metal balls by the end of it he was practically pregnant so he called up his home boy pooichie soyboy and said "yuh lithen piss boy I'm having a ball baby" pooichie was fockin shocked mate I mean sersly fockin shocked and said "but r-ranmeetammy taro boy you're a barb" flushes like the gay whore he is so like he diecided to go to rayemtorus home ball collection and saw amamamamaamai laying there in labor poochie helped him deliver his baby and said fuck it and decided to be sameshieas father he looked like a huge fucking ball head metal head with circles for arms legs and a torso his organs? ba l l <3<3<3<3


	2. Sameshiea Starts Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sameshiea discovers something about herself she'd have never expected

Sameshiea, The fucking BALL. Has started kindergarten.

Her femboy dad, Shuichi, enrolled her after winning the custody trial against her weed-addicted father, Rantaro. She didn't think she would enter and be greeted by such a breathtakingly beautiful teacher.

Her teacher, Nagito Komaeda, didn't look a day over 22. Plus, he had a huge rack.

Sameshiea's heart skipped every goddamn beat the moment she laid her beady eyes upon him, She had a heard attack and died.


	3. heard attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snatched rack

The dummy thick man himself weed addict was determined to get his pussy bitch kid back since his fucking whore of an ex husband took the fucking kid he decided to go to her kindergarten and fucking stalk threw the windows for ever but like he saw her have a full on heart attack while starting at rantaros slam piece fully racked himbo human fleshlight so he decided the perfect way to get his kid back is to fight fire with fire so like he busted threw the doors with his phat dummy thick ass cheeks and took the kid nagito asked what he was doing cause nagito is a fucking himbo and fucking blind apparently so rantorororo decided fuck it and SNATCHED nagito by his dummy thick breast and took them both back to his creepy rape car <3 <3 <3 he just smokes so much while his kid is seezing on the floor nagito fell asleep with his rack out thos


	4. SASHA LIVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, dude.

As sasha sneezed, rantaro lost it.  
"WhAT THE FUCK THAT GODDAMN ABORTION IS WIGGLING ON THE TIDDIES" He shrieked, throwing the bong at her head  
"WHATTHE FUCK DUDE WHYD YOU DO THAT YOU AINT LOOK LIKE TSUMUGI MF VIBE CHECK HEADASS WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM CHILD ABUSER HEADFUCKINASS THIS IS WHY FEMBOY HOOTERS BITCH GOT CUSTODY" Sasha shot back, then violently fisted rantaro.

He died, Sasha drove the car home to her mommy


	5. haha baby gurl ur so sex hahteehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday Tuesday and ass appointment

After pooichie had his dick appointment with kaito he looked outside limping to the window "yuhh wtf is dat mf rape van doin out here yuh" he says while doing the renegade he watched Sasha thick ass come out of the car and just fucking Goku the front door open "SUP BITCH YO MOTHERFUCKIN WHORE OF A EX HUSBAND TRIED KILLING MY ASS" Shuichi hears but he does not see he closes his eyes while dancing to say so Sasha straight up claps his cheeks to next Tuesday where hes making breakfast while hes gone she sees kaito come outwith his double xl body suit he has to wear while fucking he gets clapped to next MONDAY where he is setting up the next ass appointment Sasha is shoving more balls up her ass.


	6. Hot steamy oven sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope: *cums*

Shuichi had invited his fuck buddies Kokichi, Kiibo and Kaito for an orgy  
He set the oven to 1000°C and waited for them

Kiibo was the first to show up, he wore fluffy nipple tassels and had a sack of cbt devices. What the fuck Kiibo.

Kaito arrived not too long after with a bottle labeled "shit tablets" why why not

Kokichis bitchass aint show up

Pussy.

Shuichi sat in the oven and had Kiibo close it for him, Kaito and Kiibo fucked aggressively while Shuichi roasted in the oven

When he was finish, they took him out and they all got naked and fucked Kaito's tiddies with they long schlongs. It was hot and kinky because Kiibo used the cbt on them

They all got worn out and collapsed in the sink, dead.

Sasha stood there absolutely mortified; she had been there the whole damn time.


	7. shom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why why why

Sasha stares at them with shock and horror nd lil bit of lust but shes mortified and scared but she says fuck it dick time and fucqs the bodies <3


	8. Near the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakup

Kiibo had gone home by now, probably being forced to wear a fursuit for his boyfriend, kokichi.

Kokichi was unaware he'd just gotten home from a fuckfest.

Cuckichi ouma.

Kiibo performed a lap dance on kokichi with the damn suit on but his lover had erectile dysfunction and wasn't hard.  
Once he was allowed to take the suit off, he did such and sat by kokichi at the foot of the bed.

"Kokichi?" He called, awaiting the boys response.

"What do ya want, trampbot?" Kokichi spat, throwing himself backwards, now laying down.

Kiibo stayed silent a moment, choosing not to call Kokichi out on his robophobia; he gathered his thoughts.

"Why do we do this? It benefits neither of us and we both hate it." 

"Because I pay the rent for this shitty apartment. Without me, you'd be out on the streets or scrapped for parts." The purple haired boy explained, earning a sigh from his AI lover.  
"I could help,,, I'm not that incompetent." He offered.

"But I don't want your help. You might as well just pack your junk and leave, God, you're such a handful." 

"I don't even do anything that raises the bills! Everything I need to function is on my body." Kiibo stood up.

Kokichi had no response, Kiibo was right.  
"Why are we even fighting?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just bored." The shorter male said bluntly.

"I'm leaving."  
Kiibo dipped.  
Kokichi never had erectile dysfunction; Kiibo just couldn't please him. He put hard anal videos on his television and furiously jerked off.


End file.
